fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blanc Royroy
Blanc Royroy was the bandit who was responsible in kidnapping Manito Doufu when Manito was just an infant. Although a ruthless bandit, Blanc has a kind heart. He is often seen in taking care of a horde of kidnapped children and always does what's in their best interest though he would never reveal who were their parents. He is an eloquent speaker, believing that almost any disagreement could be resolved by proper talking, offers, denials, and compromises. |image= |kanji= |romanji= |race= Kithkin |birthday= Unknown |age= 1,000; Looks to be 10 years old |gender= Male |height= 4'5" |weight= 85 lbs |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= Unknown |unusual features= Long, dangling ears |affiliation= Disc Runners |previous affiliation= N/A |occupation= BattleMage, Thief |previous occupation= N/A |team= N/A |partner= N/A |base of operations= Unknown |relatives= Unknown |marital status= Single |alias= Bandit Wise-crack |magic= Fire Magic Archive Body Restriction Magic High Speed Palm Magic Titan Transformation }} Appearance Blanc is a well-built kithkin with grey-brown tone skin. He looks more human with a hooded garment though his long, floppy ears that would often hang-out from time to time had occasionally confuse bystanders into thinking he is a rabbit humanoid. Personality As a bandit, Blanc is very calm, however from time to time is also capable of showing a very impulsive side of himself. He is very protective of his comrades, and often assumes the role of "big brother", becoming vengeful and bitter when he believes them to have been injured. Ironically, his comrades have been victims of Disc Runners' kidnapping crimes. Relationships History Like the rest of the bandits of Disc Runners, Blanc was kidnapped from his hilltop home when he was an infant and began his early training of spell casting, weapon training, mount training, etc; as soon as he was able to crawl. Due to various skirmishes, successful looting, and passing the ridiculous Trials of Odessa, Blanc had soon become one of the greatest commander of Disc Runners in spite of his size. A typical day for Blanc involves getting up early, exercising, studying his spellbooks, having meals, and then some weapon practice before training his pupils. At the end of the day and after issuing maintenance orders to the rest of the bandits, he cleans his weapons, tends to his armor and mount, before going to bed. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatants: Blanc has proven himself to be extremely accomplished in melee combat despite his height, having been capable of fighting on equal terms with powerful opponents for nearly a century. He could easily defend himself against an overwhelming horde of beasts, and slayers at once. Most of his strikes were also known to destroy optimize weapons and shatter famed armors. *'Chop Hanging Palm' (劈掛掌 Hikashō): A martial art which revolves around the use of palm strikes. Users of such art usually assume a typical fighting stance, diagonally stretching their arms upwards and bending their knees, in order to more easily perform these attacks. *'Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm' (酔劈掛掌 Sui Hikashō): After a brief encounter of Bacchus' exclusive version of Chop-Hanging Palm, Blanc quickly learns this deadly technique when he gets hit by it. However, instead of using alcohol, Blanc uses narcotics to make his pattern of strikes unpredictable, and at the same time drastically boosting their power and ignoring pain. *'Pilfer Jolt Hanging Palm' (Nushukku Hikashō): A lightning fast palm strike to the air near one's head which was a fake strike in order to steal one of the victim's possession with the free hand as an undetected attempt. Blanc usually performs serious attacks before suddenly going for a fake strike. Immense Magic Power: Blanc possesses an immense level of Magic Power which manifests itself upon the use of his Titan. The fiery white, semi-transparent aura is calm and soothing rather than destructive and a complete blow-up of a surge. Enhanced Strength: Blanc possesses a surprising finesse of physical strength, being capable of pummeling, and overwhelming someone as physically strong like the Slayers without his magics. He could even defend himself against a magically enhanced Slayer. He could also lift any object regardless of the weight although objects meant to be wielded by specifications were of another issue. Immense Endurance: Blanc has shown to possess a vast amount of physical and magical endurance, being able to easily attack and defend with spells and melee techniques simultaneously and repeatedly for over three days against multiple opponents all the while showing absolutely no signs of weariness. Even after such a long duration of battling, he was capable of standing back on his feet after a few seconds to catch his breath before resuming to challenge the opponents once more. Immense Reflexes: Blanc has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility as he was able to slip away from a horde of opponents, stealing items from them, and then making a quick get-away. Immense Focus: Blanc is immune to fear effects and mind-inducing effects which enables him to be clear-headed and make sound decision even in the midst of chaos. This also enables his spells to easily pierce through magical and physical defense with ease and even transmuting blunt damage into ignoring such defenses. Magical Abilities Fire Magic: Blanc is able to use this type of Magic, generating fire around his body as whole entity or into separate parts to generate, manipulate and control fire. *'Fire Bullet': The user releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target. This technique is a simple and easy to learn fire type spell. Archive: Body Restriction Magic: High Speed: Palm Magic: Titan: Transformation: Trivia Behind the Scenes